Blind Destiny
by Midnight4595
Summary: The Sasuke has returned to Konoha, but his freedom is limited when a kunoichi is ordered to always stay by his side.After destiny entwines their fate, he finds unexpected surprises that begin to melt his cold exterior.Hate soon changes to heart. SasukeXoc
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Avenger

The newly created Chapter One is now up and running.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Naruto nor its characters, but I do own the fictional characters created in Blind Destiny.

Chapter One:

Return of the Avenger

Life. It was interesting to think that one four letter word held so much importance. Importance in everything. However, life can create misfortunes to anything and everything, breathing or inanimate, without a single bite of guilt. It is then realized that this one word is cruel, but along with its fits of destruction includes prizes of euphoria in unexpected circumstances.

However, a person can never be picky with what life has given his, her, or it. Acceptance is the only thing that can be done with what had been dealt.

Konohamaru, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is going through just that: accepting a person that had just reentered its gates after traitorous acts that had come full circle so many years ago. Five years ago to be exact, but this person did not return to his home village in a willing matter. But that just makes things harder to forgive and forget for the people of Konoha, mainly the former Rookie Nine…And a young kunoichi who must also face a past that she had thought to be long dead.

But it is true that a person cannot forgive without first forgetting the hate that caused the need for forgiveness in the first place. And such an action is often hard to try and even harder to pull through completely.

--O--

This was definitely not the best situation to be put in. But who is a kunoichi to question the orders of an older woman, _especially_ if that older woman is both your sensei and the Fifth Hokage.

Akemi Kamiya is a seventeen-years-old kunoichi with long, unusual dark gray hair and steely, but soft, silver blue eyes, and now, she has the current mission to guard Sasuke Uchiha.

Sure, if you were one of the crazed fangirls of Konoha you'd actually find this to be the absolute greatest mission a kunoichi would ever get. But if you were Akemi, you'd think otherwise.

The said girl sighed for the fifth time that morning as she set her gaze on the back of her ward's dark head. They had been walking around the village, or rather, he'd been leading and she'd been following wherever he decided to go. Apparently, that was the mission: to follow him every second of every day of every week of every month, or possibly of every year.

'I don't even know how long this mission will last,' Akemi thought as she looked back to a moment not too long ago.

- Flashback -

"Akemi. Sasuke Uchiha," a blonde woman greeted behind her large mahogany desk.

"Lady Tsunade."

"Hn."

Ignoring the Uchiha's amount of respect, or lack of it, the Fifth Hokage looked at the pair in front of her, and with unquestionable authority, stated her decree.

"Now, as the Honorable Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I am entrusted with the sole duty of evoking a suitable punishment for the crimes committed by the formally known missing nin, Sasuke Uchiha."

The medic beauty paused, expecting a trace of defiance, but when there was none, she continued.

"For the murders committed throughout the Five Great Shinobi Nations, as well as the treacherous betrayal towards Konohamaru, Sasuke Uchiha, you are sentenced towards suspension as a shinobi for an undefined length of time. You are to stay within the confines of our village until your trial is withdrawn and any offenses you commit under your probation shall result in a much harsher consequence."

'That's all,' Sasuke questioned mentally after he had expected a much more severe punishment for his actions, 'No Anbu? No imprisonment? That's it?'

"Sasuke," Tsunade broke through his thoughts, "You already met Akemi Kamiya."

The onyx-eyed teenager set his gaze upon the mentioned girl before answering with a "Hn."

"Good. Because she's the one in charge of this mission."

"I understand," was the simple reply.

The woman held a questionable appearance for the Uchiha's calm demeanor for his trial. She was surprised that he was so willing to accept the ordeal.

"Alright, then. Akemi, here, will be your personal guard day and night, as well as observe your actions, behavior, and attitudes. She will stay with you at one of the Uchiha houses that we've found suitable for the two of you since her job requires it as thus. This mission of hers has no time limit and will only end until she and I both approve our trust of you. Anything she says, goes."

A small nod resulted from the Uchiha.

"Hm, well, if there is no problem, then both of you are dismissed."

- End Flashback -

Another sigh.

Feeling her body bump into a muscular form, Akemi took a step back before meeting the gaze of a pair of piercing dark orbs.

"I'm sorry."

She hadn't realized that he had stopped.

"Whatever," was his harsh reply.

'I shouldn't space out like that when I'm with him,' she reprimanded herself as the heartthrob walked towards the center of the training ground that they were now in.

In mild curiosity, Akemi watched as the guy in front of her turned around before lowering into a fighting stance.

Silver clashed with onyx depths.

The contact broke apart as he began executing a deadly, but fluid, dance consisting of several kicks, punches, and jutsu aimed at nothing but thin air. Confused as to what she was supposed to do now, the young kunoichi continued to stare in secret awe at his movements.

'The way he moves, they're so quick but precise,' she observed, 'It's as if he's been doing them everyday of his life. No mistakes. Just perfection.'

The part of the forest they were in was much quieter than it usually was. Probably because all the Rookie Nine, minus Sasuke, were still in the hospital after fighting the Akatsuki members in order reach the missing nin of their village. Akemi was ordered by the Hokage to heal the Uchiha of all the injuries he'd sustained from fighting his brother so that he could start his life in Konoha as soon as possible after five years of absence. But she only did so when the ex-avenger was deep in sleep. She was not intimidated, nor scared, but rather, she was afraid of what she'd see as to how much he had changed.

Just then, Akemi noticed a lily towards the eastern side of the open space. She had always had a soft spot for flowers. This one just so happened to be pure white with deep red streaks. Sauntering towards its location, she squatted down and fingered the smooth edges of its petals. It was reminding her of her childhood best friend. She had always seen _him_ as a dark angel.

"Watch out!" Sasuke's voice sounded in alarm.

'I didn't even sense her move there,' he added in his mind.

Several kunai were headed towards her, their deadly points glistening in the morning sun. With no more than fast reflexes, Akemi took hold of the lily before twisting her body to dodge the incoming onslaught of weapons.

Just when she landed on her feet, Sasuke appeared in a flash in front of her.

"What are you doing over here," he scolded, as if it was her fault that the weapons were coming towards where she was.

Before retorting, the gray-haired female saw a hidden target mark just behind where the lily should be.

'Okay, it is my fault,' she admitted once she looked around, finding kunai pinned to every bull's-eye at all of the hidden targets of the training area. Well, every bull's-eye except for _that _one.

"Um," Akemi whimpered, her head bowed down. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry…again," her apology began, "I'll be more careful next time."

"Just don't get in the way, aga-"

'Why'd he stop?'

She took the chance to sneak a peek at his reaction, but what she found was not a look of anger, but a plain blankness. His eyes were concentrated on the lily that's tightly grasped in her hands. Just as fast as everything took place, he was back to training.

"I'm such a klutz," he heard her say.

--O--

After putting the flower in a vase filled with water in her room, Akemi headed towards the back courtyard of the Uchiha mansion to train.

Setting herself in direct view of her room, the almost young woman surveyed the large house.

"I guess this is going to be home for I don't even know how long," she said in a thin whisper, "I might as well get used it."

Knowing full well that her ward was still inside, she began her own dance. It was much more feminine than Sasuke's, but nonetheless, it was still the same. Precise. Quiet. Quick. Deadly.

She was supposed to be focused on her training, but her mind wandered off. And even though her thoughts were elsewhere, her body performed the exercise as if it had memorized all there was to it.

- Sasuke's POV -

I went out to the balcony adjoined to my bedroom. I'm actually back in Konoha now.

As I stared in front of me, all I saw was the gloomy neighborhood of my clan. No one was anywhere near here except for me and my new so-called guard. And as I looked towards the entrance of my family's compound, I could see it - the brighter side of Konoha and the opposite of this place, my old home.

The people in the main streets with their naive smiles on their faces, so completely unaware of the pain and suffering just outside their happy lives went about their way. But deep down, I know I couldn't deny it. I want that same happiness. And I intend to find it here in Konoha.

Itachi's finally dead, so now I can focused on my other goal: to resurrect my clan to its formal glory. The Uchiha's have lived in Konoha ever since the first one of us was born, and I won't let that tradition end.

But there is one thing standing in the way. Trust. I need the villager's trust before anything can happen. I _will_ get it no matter what.

And maybe, I can find that girl. I shoved my hand into my left pocket to feel the ice blue ribbon she'd given me. Even after everything, I still couldn't remember who she was. I hardly remember anything about her. The only thing I have to keep myself from thinking that she was just a figment of my imagination was this ribbon, and my faint memories.

As for right now, though, I have to deal with this Kamiya girl that's supposed to watch me. So far, I can say that she's definitely not as annoying as Naruto and Sakura. But there was also definitely something…_off_ about her. I feel like I'm missing something. And I can tell that she's a pretty good kunoichi from how she dodged the kunais earlier on.

My senses felt uneasy. They suddenly told me that someone was in the back of the house. I walked down the stairs since their was no point in running. If it was an enemy then they would've attacked already.

As I reached the glass door that lead outside, I saw that just beyond the transparent barrier was her.

Akemi Kamiya. That was her name.

I looked at her face and her eyes, and I could tell that she wasn't even paying any attention to what she was doing. But still, her stances and her taijutsu were close to flawless if they weren't perfect already. Every move she made had importance. She made absolutely no unnecessary attempts.

Is this why the Hokage chose_ her_ to be my guard?

- Akemi's POV -

I was intent on training. But apparently my thinking interrupted my concentration. I don't even know if I can handle this mission. I already made a complete fool off myself and it's only been the first day.

Plus, it's so strange that Sasuke got off so easily in terms of him coming back. I would have expected more, but Lady Tsunade did mention that she was grateful to him for killing both Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha.

And another thing, why did Lady Tsunade place _me_ on this mission? If anyone was supposed to do this, it should have been Naruto, Sakura, or maybe even Kakashi. Someone from the original Rookie Nine should have done this. They've spent more years with him that I ever have.

And then I remembered something.

No, she couldn't have.

She wouldn't have placed me on this mission unless…

Unless…

Unless, she did this because…

- Normal POV -

Akemi suddenly felt the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha burning her face, and stopped the movements that her body executed unconsciously. She looked automatically towards the entrance leading to the house and found the brooding teen. He had been silently watching, analyzing her movements.

'She's…good,' he struggled to admit it to himself, 'She's fast, too.'

The two stared at each other for the longest time, both thinking.

'She did this for my friend…and for me.'

Walking pass the shinobi without so much as a look in his direction, Akemi had mixed emotions. Anger. Irritation. Confusion. Relief. Happiness?

'Lady Tsunade, you're…you're…' she didn't know what she was even saying.

Finally, she had it.

"Thank you."

--O--

"Aacchooo!"

"Bless you."

"It must be the dust in all these papers," Tsunade reasoned, rubbing her nose, "Shizune, maybe we could throw them out. I might be allergic."

"Nice try, but no dice, Lady Tsunade."

"Not even one…for my health."

"Nope. Besides, I doubt you'll die that easily from an allergy."

"From the looks of things, it seems like you're the Hokage around her…"

A sigh was her only answer.

Then looking at the moon that she'd seen Akemi stare at numerous amounts of time, Tsunade smiled.

'Be happy, Akemi.'

--O--

Well, here is the version of Chapter 1 that I decided to use as the basis of my story.

Hope you guys or girls enjoyed it.

Please review, also.


	2. Chapter 2: A Week Past

Chapter 2:

A Week Past

"It's true...He's back."

"That girl is pretty dumb to be walking with him."

"Who knows. She might be under a jutsu of some kind."

"You're right. It's too dangerous to be walking that close to him."

"The Hokage made a huge mistake this time."

Whisper upon whisper raced through the village after the pair of shinobi sauntered past. Akemi heard all of them, and she knew that he heard them, too.

'The villagers are so cruel to him. It must be lonely hearing this from his own people specially when he has no one to lean on.'

Still, even with the harsh scrutiny, the Uchiha continued walking forward, hands in his pocket and his famous glare looking on, towards wherever his feet was leading him. He didn't show any signs that the gossip coming from the mouths of Konoha's people affected him. He was still the same ice prince.

"Sasuke."

"What do you want," he merely answered without turning back.

"Nothing," Akemi backed down,"It's no big deal."

"Hn."

'He doesn't want anybody pitying him for any reason,' she thought.

Eventually, the dull noise of loud whispering died and was replaced by chirping birds and rustling leaves.

The forest, again. They've been to the forest practically everyday for about ten hours each within the last week. But Akemi was getting used to it. This was her mission's routine: wake up, go to the forest, watch Sasuke train, go home, and then fall asleep only to be woken up in the same cycle. She didn't mind, though. At least she now knew what to expect during the day.

Sitting up on the high branches of a tree, she watched as Sasuke began honing his skills more than they were already hone. Today, he was doing some fire ninjutsu.

'He seems so much like an endless void,' the gray-haired teen noted.

After spending more time with her ward, she'd come to realize how his daily life in Konohamaruwas compared to hers. He had to endure rude comments, belittling, hate, solitude, and loneliness with every step he took and every breath he mde. It made her sad that this was his reality.

Down below, Sasuke continued setting the posts on fire. He was not angry at all about how the Konoha citizens treated him. He understood their motive very well, and he _gave_ them the right to look down on him for betraying them. But, at least now he knew how hard it would be to gain their trust.

He looked up to his guard's position for a second before going back to ninjutsu. She'd been tolerable so far.

Sasuke cleared his mind and began making a mental map at all the dummies in the clearing. Opening his eyes, he jumped and set sharp blades of fire from his mouth in multiple directions. In less than ten seconds, the ten dummies were turning into ashes. However, as the tip of his toes landed on the ground, a straw dummy flicked up behind him. In one swift motion, he turned around and spewed one fire ball towards it. But just as he did, he sensed that something was behind it.

'It's just an animal,' he decided and didn't bother to stop the fiery orb on its way to devour the false enemy.

A shadow, however, appeared from up top and sent a whip of water towards the flying flames causing a hiss and stem to result from the reaction. Then, as the mist cleared, Sasuke saw Akemi leaning down behind the dummy. He walked forward and realized that she was petting a mother cat feeding four kittens.

"You know, you have a habit of making me miss my targets," he commented.

Akemi laughed.

"I guess I have a thing for nature. But you, sir, have a horrible habit of aiming at living things."

"Well, I guess I have a talent of killing."

The kunoichi looked at the hidden sadness in Sasuke's words.

"You also have a talent for living with what you have, making the best of it, and making yourself stronger," she added, "Your talent for killing is just a built in system that comes with it."

She smiled at him. "But at least with it, you'll be able to survive, right?"

"Hn," was Sasuke's first reply, but later he decided to add a small, "Yeah."

--O--

The sun setting behind the horizon made way to shades of pink, red, orange, and violet being painted vainly in the sky. Sasuke and Akemi still remained in the clearing. Only this time, Akemi remained sitting in the ground, three kittens sleeping on her lap while the last one was on her right, drinking its mother's milk.

She petted them softly and her eyes held a warm smile upon the sight of them. Akemi had grown attached to the feline family after spending the last nine hours with them.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had continuously looked from the corner of his eye towards the group as he trained. He noticed how happy she was and guessed that cats were probably her favorite animals. When the light emanating from he sun faded into the silver luminance of the moon, Sasuke dropped his fighting stance and casually headed to Akemi's location.

"Let's go now."

"Um," Akemi looked up, "Ok."

Sensing her reluctance to leave, the Uchiha prodigy continued.

"Go ahead and take care of those cats for a while. I owe them for almost killing them all."

Silvery blue eyes grew wide until light glowed in them from the smile formed from the kunoichi's lips.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Carefully, she wrapped the jacket she was wearing around the four sleeping baby cats and lifted them up to her chest in a protective grasp.

"Um..." she looked at the mother.

"I'll carry her," Akemi heard the teenage boy speak.

"Mmn," she nodded.

Slowly, they made their way out of the forest with the feline mother purring half way through.

Sasuke's ears detected the slight giggle escape from the kunoichi's lips.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Kisa took a liking to you pretty fast. That proves that your not only talented in killing."

"Kisa?"

"Mhm. I named her that," Akemi confessed.

"Did you name them, too?" Sasuke asked, gesturing slightly towards the bundle in her arms since Kisa was cuddled in his.

"Yeah. The pure white one is Tenshi, the dirty white colored one is Tsuki, the black and white one is Shin, and the black one is Eien. Apparently, the first three are boys and Eien is the sole female."

"Hn."

Kisa's purring grew louder in the darkness resulting in a louder giggle from Akemi.

"It's not my fault that this cat won't be quiet," Sasuke commented.

"But it kinda is. Besides, purring isn't a bad thing. It means that she's happy," The Kamiya ninja told him, "It means that you have another talent besides jutsu and weapons."

"Whatever. I guess I'm a guy with many hidden talents."

A laugh was his response.

"I guess you are. But don't get too conceited with yourself."

Uchiha and Kamiya later emerged from the forest and were soon engulfed by the light of the town. Family laughed down the streets, couples held each others hands, and friends gossiped about the people they knew.

But as the conversing teens moved through, the crowd halted and parted, all staring at the unique sight of an Uchiha actually talking to a girl - a cat purring in his arms, too!

Familiar whispered comments resulted.

"It's the traitor."

"That girl is insane to be talking to a murderer like him."

Once the words reached the Uchiha's ears, his barrier, which had dropped during his conversation with Akemi, rebuilt itself. His cold glare returned and the carved frown on his porcelain skin reappeared. And Akemi noticed. Their conversation died down and they walked as though they were on death row. But she knew that this was actually killing Sasuke on the inside. The critiques continued to bombard their hearing - another deja-vu from the Uchiha's life.

"Why did he have to come back?" a woman gossiped to her husband.

"We don't need him," a man remarked.

"He should just drop dead and go to hell," an adolescent boy said.

"I agree. Why doesn't he just die?" his friend responded.

Something snapped within Akemi at their words. Seconds later, the two boys were seen flying towards a concrete wall of a store, their cheeks already swelling and bruising from the hard impact of the kick. The crowd gawked in awe and some gulped in terror. Then the two boys looked up and saw the deadly aura lurking just in front of them.

In a thin whisper, Akemi gave her threat, "Say that again and believe me, you will quickly and painfully see your life pass before your eyes."

"N-n-no! We promise! We won't say it a-again!"

"Y-yeah. W-w-w-we sw-s-swear!"

"And learn to keep you filthy words to yourself in the first place. Understand?" she questioned threateningly.

"Yes, sir!" they answered in unison.

Akemi turned on her heel and she passed Sasuke with a simple, "Let's go."

"You didn't have to do that," he told her once he caught her pace.

A minute smile graced her lips. "It's alright. I didn't mind. Besides, they deserved it for being ridiculously dumb."

Sasuke noticed the venom in her voice but ignored it and just continued walking, leaving the dumbstruck observers to stare with their mouths open after them.

Purring could be heard as Akemia Kamiya and Sasuke Uchiha passed the streets followed by a soft laugh of a female and a masculine sigh.

--O--

Here is Chapter Too! LOL

If any of you have any questions, comments, or concerns please don't be afraid to contact me.

Oh, and please review.


End file.
